Stranded
by Ltscw
Summary: What happens when you have a hot headed, pink haired Anemone and a calm, cool, collective Dominic stranded on a remote island? Well read on and you shall find out...short one-shot.


_Alright, for you Dominic/Anemone lovers out there, I'm not leaving them left out. This one is another inspired and requested by Vinyale so I hope all of you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. I am taking requests full time now so if anyone has anything they would like to see, send me a PM and I'll get back to you as soon as I possibly can.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Stranded<span>**

The weather at best was warm and tropical, but not so much that it would make a person uncomfortable. Around them a slight breeze blew in from the vast waters in front of them letting the scent of salty ocean air brush past their noses. Above them the moon shone brightly in the cloudless skies as it showered them with a sky a fellow star gazer would envy in such a location such as theirs. Even with being stuck in full military uniform he knew she was the most beautiful creature around from where she was standing. But with her temper one would have thought otherwise…"DOMINIC! I can't believe you got us stuck here!"

"I keep telling you it's not my fault!" he said glaring back at her while locking eyes with each other. "They assured me that the craft was full of fuel!"

"Well it obviously wasn't now was it?"

"Enough Anemone!" he retorted chiding her. "It's not my fault! I have the locator beacon already activated. All we can do now is wait for help to show up. Jeez…not even six months into our search and this ends up happening…" he groaned seeing their personal craft half floating in the water with the first half sitting on solid beach sand. "Remind me to send my regards to the commander later."

"That won't be needed once I get my hands on him…"

"Yeah yeah…let's just try to get a camp set up for the night. If you're hungry there might be some rations in the emergency supplies."

"As to be expected of the military…" she grumbled shuffling over and then climbing into their beached ship. Sighing Dominic looked around at their surroundings and figured that he might be able to make a somewhat decent shelter for the night. He knew his skills were nowhere close to one of the people they were searching for but he knew how to hold his own if things came down to it. "Anemone, I'm going to look around for some supplies. Maybe I can make us some kind of shelter for the night."

"Hold on! You're going to leave me here alone?"

"Yes. But you'll be just fine so don't worry." he said placing a quick kiss to her lips. "I'll have a communicator with me so if you need anything at all, call me over the radio alright?"

"Okay," she responded now blushing a bit while looking away from him shyly. One of the things she had yet to get used to was the affection he used towards her. Even in public it still made her heart skip a bit whenever he showed her the least bit of love or caring. She was so sure about herself being confident when it came to how they felt towards each other but she still lacked a bit in that part of their relationship. But he found that to be one of the cutest things about her; which of course always drew him closer to his newfound love. "But don't take too long alright?"

"I won't my sweet Anemone." he said sharing with her a gentle smile. "I'll be back shortly." Grabbing a flashlight he made his way into the woods of the island they were stranded on leaving his girlfriend to sit back into the seat of their aircraft and watch as the stars twinkled playfully in the sky above her.

* * *

><p>Figuring by the time on his watch by the time he returned to her and the craft, Dominic knew he had spent probably at least good hour or so looking for what they would need. Though items were scarce he was able to locate and drag out what would work for them, for the time being at least since he was hoping to only spend one night on the foreboding island. But he got lucky enough during his search in finding a few fruits that he deemed edible enough for them to eat if things became desperate enough. "I'm back."<p>

"Did you find anything?"

"Yeah enough to make a suitable shelter I believe." he said pointing to the pile of large tree limbs, giant palm leaves, and various other items. "Can you do me a favor and see if there's any rope in the cargo hatch?"

"But that's under water on the back side of the ship!"

"It's only water so it's not like it's going to hurt you! Just grab it out for me while I try to start getting things set up."

"Fine but no looking!"

"No looking at what?" he asked curiously.

"Idiot I'm not going in the water in my full uniform! So no peeking got it?"

"Right!" he responded instantly turning away while walking up to the parts of their make-shift shelter. Taking a deep breath he began the slow and tedious job of setting up the shelter while trying his best to ignore the sounds of the clothes being stripped off behind him.

* * *

><p>"Here you go Dom."<p>

"Oh thanks." he said while forgetting to not turn around so he could grab the rope that was needed. Blushing instantly as was she he wasn't so surprised to see her in a military type training brassier since she didn't particularly have that large of a bust size. What got him most was the same colored underwear she was wearing that was anything but modest. In fact the bikini styled undergarment left almost little to his imagination. "Oh god I'm sorry!"

"Idiot I told you not to look!" she said while flopping her still wet hair behind her. Getting ready to slap him she quickly halter her actions when he said "It looks really good on you though."

"It does?" she responded blushing wildly. "You…really think so?"

"Yeah, I do actually."

"Well…in that case I guess it's okay I guess. But nobody knows about this, understand?"

"Completely." he responded smiling. "It's just between me and you my sweet Anemone."

"You don't mind if I sleep like this do you? I mean…it is pretty warm out here."

"No not at all. I'll probably be in my t-shirt and boxers myself." Nodding she stepped aside for him, letting her boyfriend finish what he had started so they could have a somewhat comfortable night of rest.

* * *

><p>"Hey Dominic, can I ask you something?"<p>

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Do you think we'll ever find Renton and Eureka?"

"I'm positive we will." he said with his left arm wrapped around her petite body under their new formed shelter. With her head rested on his chest tucked under his chin with her left leg wrapped around his under their blanket she smiled at the sense of security he gave her whenever they were able to lay together. "They're out there somewhere just waiting to be reunited with everyone."

"You think so?"

"Knowing those two like we do, I know so." he said closing his eyes while tightening his grip on her just a bit more so he could keep her close to his side. "They would never give up on us, let alone their kids."

"I hope we get to see them soon too." she whispered. "I really miss seeing everyone."

"Me too. It would be nice to have everyone together again just like old times."

"Mmm…I love you Dominic."

"Love you too Anemone." he responded kissing her forehead softly. And under the still star filled skies with the moon shining over them softly the two fell in a blissful slumber as they let the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore lull them to sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Any sight of where that rescue beacon is coming from?"<em>

"Negative Talho." Hilda responded from her 606 while Matthieu flew next to her in the 303. "But the signal is getting stronger so we're definitely getting closer to it."

"_Why are we searching for this thing anyway?" _Matthieu said coming up on control screen. _"It's only a military craft."_

"_It's one that Dominic and Anemone were using when it suddenly disappeared from radar sometime last evening." _Holland said bringing up the rear in his newly built 909. _"I'm going to fly low and to the left. 606 you take up the middle and 303 go right."_

"Roger leader. Let's go Matthieu."

"_Right behind you honey!" _he responded diving his LFO low and down to the right. Smiling at his antics she nosedived low until she was just above the trees with a long trail of trapar glowing an almost neon green behind her.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we did that…"<p>

"What?"

"You know!" Anemone blushed as she and him cuddled under their blanket using their naked bodies to keep each other warm. "I was hoping for something more romantic."

"What? Is making love for the first time in front of the sunrise on a beach not romantic enough for you?"

"You're right." she giggled. "In fact, I couldn't agree more Dominic. It was absolutely perfect."

"I'm just glad I was able to make it perfect for you."

"Made what perfect?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"HILDA?"

"Good morning to you was well." she said smirking while trying to clear her ears of Anemone's high pitched scream. "Nice set of lungs you have there."

"Err…good…morning…Hilda…" The pink haired soldier managed to stutter out while holding tightly to her new lover.

"Don't worry, I didn't see anything. But you two better get dressed before the others show up."

"Others?"

"As in Holland and Matthieu so you better get moving."

"Right." Dominic said still trying to settle down from the shock. "But how did you…"

"We picked up your rescue beacon this morning about an hour ago." she said turning the corner away from their makeshift hut. "So anyway hurry up and get dressed before you get embarrassed any further than what you are now."

"Right…"

* * *

><p>"So anyway do you think she'll tell anyone?"<p>

"I don't think she will."

"If you're talking about me and what I saw this morning…" Hilda said walking up to them. "you have nothing to worry about. All you need to worry about is us getting you onto the ship along with your craft here so both of you can get a decent breakfast and a good shower in."

"Right." Dominic said blushing.

"Anyway, it's good to see you again Dominic." Holland said patting his shoulder. "It's been a long time."

"Sure has. But as Hilda just said, what we need right now is a good breakfast. We're starving."

"Come on then," Anemone said wrapping an arm around her boyfriend. "let's go home."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan." he responded kissing her cheek. And after hopping into the 303 the two took off into the skies with Matthieu towards the GekkoState while happy at the same time knowing that while they were flying along, that nothing else from their previous morning activities were ever going to be revealed.


End file.
